


Fever

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun little Doctor/River fanvid to an Adam Lambert song. My apologies for the interlace issues in some clips. My software has been in a mood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

See the vid here:

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyJfz82ggeo>


End file.
